Fruits Baskets Notes
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Passing notes with the Fruits Basket crew!
1. Chapter 1

FRUITS BASKETS NOTES

TOHRU-REGULAR

**KYO-BOLD**

_YUKI-ITALIC_

_**Hanajima and Arisa- Bold Italics**_

_**Chapter 1- It begins**_

Hello!

**Hey...Why're you passing notes? We're aloud to talk!**

I know! But passing notes is fun! And since its free period I thought we could pass notes! :)

**But the whole point of passing notes is so that you don't have to speak. Its stupid to pass notes for no reason.**

_It can't be stupider than a certain cat. I think passing notes is fun, Miss Honda. _

**Hey! I am NOT stupid! **

_You keep telling yourself that. _

I don't think your stupid Kyo-kun!

**Ha! See, rat!**

_Tohru is too nice to say that your stupid. You are. Extremely so. In fact, just talking makes others lose braincells._

**What?! Say that again?! **

_I didn't SAY anything. I wrote it. Baca._

_**Hey! Whys no one passing notes to us? -A**_

_**Yes...we feel so lonely...- S**_

I'M SORRY! I FORGOT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME?!

_**Jeez...Calm down Tohru-kun...We were kidding! -A**_

_**Yes,Tohru-kun. Do not worry about us...- S**_

Oh...I am very easy to fool, aren't I?

_**But that what makes you so cute! -A **_

Thats the bell! We better go!

**A/N: Hi! I am NOT Princess Unicorn123! She is my friend! We worked on this together so she let me post this on her account! My real name is kawaiisushi5! Thanks!**

Bye

Please visit my forum! Its just a place where you can discuss anything to do with Fruits Basket!

forum/Chat-Baskets/145419/


	2. Chapter 2

_Written by Princess Unicorn123_

_...She has returned...Run...Run for your life!_

**Kyo: Bold**

Tohru: Regular

_Italic: Yuki_

_**Bold Italic: Shigure**_

Hi Yuki!

_Hello Miss Honda._

**What are you doing? Your STILL passing notes? **

_**Oh! Whats this? Is Kyo giving a love letter to Tohru? **_

**No!? Why would you say that?!**

_**Because you and Tohru in looove! Oh ah kissie kissie! **_

_...You strange little man._

Um...I'm not in love with Kyo!

_**...Kyo...Got...REJECTED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**Shut up! I didn't even say anything about...ANYTHING! **

I'm sorry! I mean I like you a lot but I don't LIKE you...I'm sorry!

**Its fine. Just...Stop talking! Leave me alone! WHY AM I STILL WRITING THIS?!**

_**Don't worry Kyo...you'll always have Kagura!**_

Yes! Kagura loves you! ^_^

_And I know how much you LOVE Kagura_

**SHUT UP!? I HATE YOU ALL!**

_**What a horrible thing to say to Tohru...**_

Do you really think that Kyo...

_Don't worry. Kyo is just bitter that his one true love is Kagura. _

**I don't hate you Tohru-**

**I LOVE YOU!**

Huh? But I thought you said you hated me?

**SHIGURE WROTE THAT!**

_Sure..._

**A/N: Yes...I have returned. Kinda. **

**I will try to update...And if I get over 5 reviews from this chapter I will tell you guys a secret...So...Review!**

***skips away to study!***

***stares at closed book for 23 minutes***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Here is the new chappie!**

Tohru: PLAIN

_YUKI: ITALICS_

**KYO: BOLD**

MOMIJI: UNDERLINED

_**HATSUHARU: BOLD ITALICS**_

_**-CHAPTER 3-**_

Hi everyone! Isn't this fun!

**...yeah...sure**

I think its fun Tohru-kun!

_**So what are we meant to be doing? **_

Erm...I don't know...I'm just writing notes...

I got an idea! Why don't we write down the first word that comes into our head!

Okay!

I'll start! Candy

Sugar

**Do I have to do this**

Yes! Come on Kyo! Quickly!

**Fine! Salt**

_**Pepper**_

Sneeze!

Nose!

**Face**

_**Body**_

Shirt!

Pants!

**Legs**

_**Feet**_

Shoes!

Socks!

_Erm...would someone care to explain..._

**We're saying whatever word comes into our head! Obviously! **

_Shut up Kyo._

**HUH! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!**

_Because unlike you,I can converse like a normal human being._

**I SPEAK NORMAL! DAMN IT YOUR SUCH A DAMN...A DAMN...A DAMN...RAT!**

_Very original Kyo._

_**What else did you expect? **_

**YOU CAN TALK! YOUR JUST A STUPID COW**

_**What did you just say?**_

_I would run Kyo_

Whys Haru hitting Kyo with a chair?

_Because Kyo deserves it._

Shouldn't we stop them?!

_...nah._

Haru just threw Kyo out the window.

_Oh? Thats nice._

YUKI HARU'S GOT A KNIFE!

**A/N: Hey people! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have just discovered ANTIC CAFE! My life has new meaning!**

CHAPTER 4

TOHRU- NORMAL

_YUKI- ITALIC_

**KYO-BOLD**

MOMIJI-UNDERLINED

Is it really true! I would never have guessed!

**Yeah. Totally true.**

WOW!

Whats true?! TELL ME! TELL ME!

Yuki-kun's really a girl!

Huh? Thats not true!

Kyo told me! Apparently he just dresses as a boy!

Really?!

_I AM NOT A GIRL!_

**HA! Of course you are!**

_Kyo, you are the most, idiotic, arragant being to walk the earth! Miss Honda, I am male. The cat is lying._

**Oh! It must be your time of the month!**

_Cat, if you don't shut up, many extremely painful things are going to happen to you._

**BRING IT! I CAN TAKE A LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU!**

So...Yuki is not a girl?

I think so...should we stop them? They're making a mess.

Look! Yuki threw Kyo through a wall! Shigure's gonna be MAD!

_Miss Honda, I am not a girl. I am male._

I thought it didn't sound very likely!

Is Kyo still alive?

_I think so. He's still breathing. _

Thats a relief!

JA! If Yuki murdered Kyo, I'd be in BIG trouble!

_Did Kyo tell you anything else?_

No...I'm sorry for believing him...I should have known better!

_Don't worry about it...Kyo just embarresed about his gender identity._

Huh?

_Didn't you hear? Kyo is really female._

REALLY?


End file.
